kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-67
Summary During dinner with Leez and Yuta, Ran learns that Yuta is using an avatar from another dimension and can only be seen by the gods, Leez, and himself. He is also frustrated that she seems unable to talk about her more difficult experiences in the sura realm. In the meeting room with Kasak and Maruna, Agni writes down the names of Sagara and Asha Rahiro because everyone still tries to forget them and they need a constant reminder. Maruna mentions that he still remembers Sagara, and Agni explains that it is because he saw her in person. He then adds that he thinks that Sagara's request for Maruna to go to her meeting spot is a trap. After Agni leaves next door to question Gandharva about Sagara, Maruna attempts to get Kasak to reveal where Kalavinka is, and fails. When Maruna blames the orders he was given for killing the humans, because he normally does not kill them at all, Kasak explains to him that for the humans who were close to the people he himself killed during the Cataclysm, it did not matter to them that his actions were beyond his control. Maruna makes the excuse that in his case it only matters to two people; he already made an agreement with Agni's summoner, and the other one seems very strange. At the restaurant's VIP suite, Mirha drunkenly quibbles with Ruche for a bit—including a possible attempt by Ruche to serve Asura meat to Mirha—before Ruche tries to get her attention, saying that there is someone here holding the Sword of Return. Mirha looks up and calls Leez's name. Currygom's comment Info for those who forgot: Mirha's mother was an Asura half (Episode 2-127). Afterword Ran Sairofe. Age 44. Has four children. Ran is just about the only person who would act this way in front of Yuta. Kasak: It's complicated. Mr. Kasak is trying to accept the situation of the Garuda—who attacked Atera seven years ago—standing casually in front of Agni... Both are quarters, but Ruche is physically stronger. The most complex part in this background are the buildings on the mountains in the distance, but nothing is visible due to the down-scaling.... Notes * A couple of fan theories over why only Ran, Leez, and the gods can see Yuta: ** The only humans who can see Yuta are those who do not need to calculate when using magic/transcendentals. It should be noted that Kasak was able to at least sense his presence. This theory fails, however, because Maruna was unable to see Yuta. ** He can only be seen by those who hold the Power of the Name. This theory brings up the question of whose name Ran holds. ** None of the above theories explain why Leez the cat was able to see Yuta, based on what we know at this point. * Leez's inability to speak about certain details about the previous seven years may be related to how she was unable to tell Mirha about God Kubera. * Apparently Maruna's agreement with Brilith happened off-screen. References